greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Beth Grant
Beth Grant played Sheila Olsen in the season nine Grey's Anatomy episode The End is the Beginning is the End. Career Filmography *''Underwater Upside Down'' (????) *''False Profits'' (2018) *''Nocturne (short)'' (2018) *''The Adventures of Thomasina Sawyer'' (2018) *''Words on Bathroom Walls'' (2018) *''The Long Home'' (2018) *''Wake the Riderless Horse (short)'' (2018) *''Hover'' (2018) *''Mississippi Requiem'' (2018) *''Andover'' (2018) *''Nostalgia'' (2018) *''Hold On'' (2017) *''Tiny Mammals (short)'' (2017) *''Incident in Aisle 12 (short)'' (2017) *''Tenn'' (2017) *''Lucky'' (2017) *''Actors Anonymous'' (2017) *''The Institute'' (2017) *''Heartland'' (2017) *''My Brother Steven (short)'' (2017) *''The Concessionaires Must Die!'' (2017) *''The Labyrinth'' (2017) *''Domain'' (2016) *''All In (short)'' (2016) *''Jackie'' (2016) *''In Dubious Battle'' (2016) *''6 Love Stories'' (2016) *''Tond (short)'' (2016) *''Great Plains'' (2016) *''Occam's Razor (short)'' (2016) *''Tenn'' (2015) *''Consumed'' (2015) *''Wedlocked (short)'' (2015) *''Band of Robbers'' (2015) *''Addicted to Fresno'' (2015) *''The Bridge Partner (short)'' (2015) *''Becca & Molly (short)'' (2015) *''The Midnight Swim'' (2014) *''Just Before I Go'' (2014) *''Alex of Venice'' (2014) *''Faults'' (2014) *''Odyssea (short)'' (2013) *''Bad Words'' (2013) *''As I Lay Dying'' (2013) *''The Mindy Project: The Morgan Project (short)'' (2013) *''The Violation (short)'' (2013) *''Miss Dial'' (2013) *''Blues for Willadean'' (2012) *''Mockingbird Lane'' (2012) *''Swerve'' (2012) *''Mister Handsome (short)'' (2011) *''Serenity House (short)'' (2011) *''The Artist'' (2011) *''Valley of the Sun'' (2011) *''Life of Lemon'' (2011) *''Sedona'' (2011) *''Rango'' (2011) *''Operation: Endgame'' (2010) *''Spork'' (2010) *''In My Sleep'' (2010) *''Crazy Heart'' (2009) *''Herpes Boy'' (2009) *''Abracadabra (short)'' (2009) *''Stolen Lives'' (2009) *''All About Steve'' (2009) *''Extract'' (2009) *''Door Prize (short)'' (2009) *''Dear Lemon Lima'' (2009) *''Fragments'' (2008) *''Polar Opposites'' (2008) *''No Place Like Home (short)'' (2008) *''Hide'' (2008) *''Henry Poole Is Here'' (2008) *''Natural Disasters'' (2008) *''Polly and Marie'' (2007) *''Welcome to Paradise'' (2007) *''No Country for Old Men'' (2007) *''The Ungodly'' (2007) *''Magnus, Inc. (short)'' (2007) *''Rocker'' (2006) *''These Days'' (2006) *''Factory Girl'' (2006) *''Flags of Our Fathers'' (2006) *''The House of Usher'' (2006) *''Southland Tales'' (2006) *''Hot Tamale'' (2006) *''Hard Scrambled'' (2006) *''Little Miss Sunshine'' (2006) *''Hard Pill'' (2005) *''Daltry Calhoun'' (2005) *''Homefront (short)'' (2005) *''Our Very Own'' (2005) *''Mystery Woman: Mystery Weekend'' (2005) *''A One Time Thing'' (2004) *''A Thief of Time'' (2004) *''Sweet Union (short)'' (2004) *''Evil Alien Conquerers'' (2003) *''Matchstick Men'' (2003) *''Judge Koan'' (2003) *''Birdseye'' (2002) *''The Rookie'' (2002) *''Desert Saints'' (2002) *''Rock Star'' (2001) *''Pearl Harbor'' (2001) *''Murder, She Wrote: The Last Free Man'' (2001) *''The Rising Place'' (2001) *''Donnie Darko'' (2001) *''Sordid Lives'' (2000) *''Blue Valley Songbird'' (1999) *''Angelmaker (short)'' (1998) *''Five Houses'' (1998) *''Making Sandwiches (short)'' (1998) *''Dance with Me'' (1998) *''Doctor Dolittle'' (1998) *''Interruptions'' (1997) *''Lawn Dogs'' (1997) *''A Thousand Acres'' (1997) *''To Dance with Olivia'' (1997) *''Love Always'' (1996) *''A Time to Kill'' (1996) *''Norma Jean & Marilyn'' (1996) *''Lieberman in Love (short)'' (1995) *''To Wong Foo Thanks for Everything, Julie Newmar'' (1995) *''Safe'' (1994) *''City Slickers II: The Legend of Curly's Gold'' (1994) *''Speed'' (1994) *''The Dark Half'' (1993) *''Love Field'' (1992) *''Overkill: The Aileen Wuornos Story'' (1992) *''White Sands'' (1992) *''Switched at Birth'' (1991) *''Eating'' (1990) *''Child's Play 2'' (1990) *''Welcome Home, Roxy Carmichael'' (1990) *''The Boyfriend School'' (1990) *''Flatliners'' (1990) *''Fall from Grace'' (1990) *''The Image'' (1990) *''The Wizard'' (1989) *''I Know My First Name Is Steven'' (1989) *''Rain Man'' (1988) *''Under Cover'' (1987) *''Deadly Care'' (1987) Television *''A Series of Unfortunate Events'' (2019) *''The Mindy Project'' (2012-2017) *''One Mississippi'' (2016-2017) *''Animals.'' (2017) *''American Gods'' (2017) *''Con Man'' (2016) *''Last Will and Testicle'' (2016) *''Impress Me'' (2015) *''I Didn't Do It'' (2014) *''The Millers'' (2013) *''Husbands'' (2013) *''The Secret Life of the American Teenager'' (2013) *''The Office'' (2008-2013) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2013) *''Justified'' (2013) *''Dexter'' (2012) *''BlackBoxTV'' (2012) *''Modern Family'' (2012) *''American Dad!'' (2011) *''Futurestates'' (2011) *''A Drop of True Blood (short)'' (2010) *''King of the Hill'' (1998-2010) *''Criminal Minds'' (2010) *''Medium'' (2010) *''Pushing Daisies'' (2008) *''Sordid Lives: The Series'' (2008) *''According to Jim'' (2008) *''Bones'' (2007) *''Drive'' (2007) *''Jericho'' (2006-2007) *''My Name Is Earl'' (2006) *''8 Simple Rules'' (2005) *''JAG'' (2004) *''Wonderfalls'' (2004) *''Six Feet Under'' (2004) *''Yes, Dear'' (2001-2004) *''Everwood'' (2002-2003) *''Boomtown'' (2003) *''Malcolm in the Middle'' (2000-2003) *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' (2002) *''Judging Amy'' (2001) *''Any Day Now'' (2001) *''Diagnosis Murder'' (2001) *''The X-Files'' (2000) *''Angel'' (1999) *''Providence'' (1999) *''Two Guys, a Girl and a Pizza Place'' (1999) *''Sabrina, the Teenage Witch'' (1997-1998) *''Maggie Winters'' (1998) *''Maximum Bob'' (1998) *''Something So Right'' (1996-1998) *''Cybill'' (1998) *''Profiler'' (1998) *''Desert's Edge (short)'' (1997) *''Goode Behavior'' (1997) *''The Pretender'' (1997) *''Friends'' (1994) *''Sweet Justice'' (1994) *''Murder, She Wrote'' (1994) *''Dream On'' (1993) *''Bakersfield P.D.'' (1993) *''Delta'' (1992-1993) *''Coach'' (1989-1993) *''The Golden Girls'' (1989-1991) *''Hunters'' (1990) *''Dragnet'' (1990) *''The Outsiders'' (1990) *''Empty Nest'' (1990) *''Mr. Belvedere'' (1988) *''Hooperman'' (1987) *''Santa Barbara'' (1987) *''CBS Schoolbreak Special'' (1986) *''B.J. and the Bear'' (1979) External Links * * Category:Actors